Common slot machines randomly select and display an array of symbols on actual or virtual reels, then grant an award to a player based on the occurrence of winning symbol combinations across activated paylines. Common symbol displays include a 5 column by 4 row (5×4) matrix, a 5×3 matrix, a 3×3 matrix, and a 3×1 matrix.
There are typically a plurality of bet amount options, including a minimum bet (e.g., 1 credit), a maximum bet (e.g., credits needed to play all paylines at a maximum amount per payline), and bets in-between. Casinos like higher bets per play since more profit is made.
The present invention may apply to other types of gaming machines such as video poker or any other game.
Slot machine manufacturers and casinos have created many different ways to encourage players to bet more, play longer, and play certain machines. Such ways frequently involve designing the game to contain special features such as a bonus game, or the casino may provide an incentive to the players to play more such as awarding complimentary services for play in excess of a certain amount. New or revised game programs typically require a long time to develop and test and require approval by the appropriate regulatory agency. And, casino incentives cost the casino money.
What is needed is a technique that encourages players to play slot machines for a longer time and to bet higher amounts per game, where the technique does not require changes to the game itself and does not cost the casino money.